Game Master
by SnowTime
Summary: Life has always been a game. Whether they were a willing participant or not, is all up to them. The mission? To survive. But then, Life truly became a game! And who is the GM? Naruto, one who tried many angles of life and decided to make what shall become the ultimate game! You want to challenge God? He's right here! One-shot


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto series.**

**A/N: Criticisms are fine. Don't like, don't read. I apologize for any mistakes in advance.**

* * *

**~Prologue: Life to a Game~**

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto. An old man in a child's body. A walking cheat code as well considering his circumstances. He who lived over 10 lifetimes due to an odd ability, living till he's old before dying of old age. Of course, he didn't idle during his lifetimes. He, some 1000 year old man who seen things in almost every angle, decided to do another experiment.

He's not the Game Master after all; GM for sort. Since he is the GM…

**The whole world of Ninja shall become a Game!**

GM are the ones who controls the games, making updates, and all the other goodies needed in a game. Since he is a GM and mingles along with the regular players, he's basically the walking cheat code that can grant any wish! Not like he'll allow people to find out unless he wants them too~! In every single lifetime, he never tried to do anything of such, but since he figured out how to do so and experienced enough with the ability within the past few lives, why not make life more entertaining?

**[ "Game Master Codes On: All Ninjas become players. Item effects placed. Status effects in place. Stats, Window and Skills on." ]**

He made the special commands and started to make titles for ninjas. Oh, he has to make other stuff that are needed too. So much stuff to do, so little helpers~ Oh, who's he kidding? He's the GM! Time to make some Kage Bunshins~!

xxxxx

Uchiha Sasuke, 6 years old. Known as the last Uchiha who constantly has a frown on his face, and also the heartthrob of the young girls in the village. The one thing he lives for is the day he kills his other brother: Uchiha Itachi.

Sasuke eyes slowly opened as he sat up his eyes still foggy from sleep. A 'Ping!' was heard as his vision cleared and he looked at the thing in front of his in bewilderment.

_**[ "Ping!" ]**_

**[ Status Window: ]**

**[ Name: Uchiha Sasuke ]**

**[ Level: 2 ]**

**[ Health: 20 ]**

**[ Chakra: 40 ]**

**[ Attack: 12 ]**

**[ Defense: 10 ]**

And the list went on as he looked at the thing in confusion.

'_What the hell?'_ he thought before hearing another sound.

_**[ "Beginner Tips: Say 'Guide'" ]**_

Not having anything better to do, he complied and said 'Guide'. A book materialized in his lap just as he said the word. He poked it carefully before picking it up and turning it over in his hand.

**[ Gaming for Idiots: Beginner ]**

The title of the book pissed him off and he thought about burning it for a moment. But if he did, he wouldn't be able to find out what in hell's name is going on so he reluctantly opened the book. The more he read, the more he thought bewilder he became.

Life… became a game?!

Ah, he saw that there was a title system in this 'Game'. Extremely curious about the titles, he wondered if he had one. The guide said that to view ones title, they must think or say it.

**[ "Title" ]** he commanded and another window popped out, this one saying Titles. He looked to the side where it said acquire titles, and he felt a burning rage for whoever that did this. From where the title was, there was a description of how the title was acquired and what effects it'll have when clicked on for more information.

**[ Aquired Titles: ]**

**[ Last Uchiha ] – [ Gained when whole clan was murdered. ]**

**[ Effects: Attraction from the opposite gender enhanced by 200% ]**

**[ Emo King Beginner ] – [ Gained when player begins to brood and become antisocial. In beginning stages. ]**

**[ Effects: Attraction from opposite gender enhanced by 10% ]**

_Damn whoever that made these titles!_

xxxxx

The Sandiame can say that the day started out perfectly normal. He woke up, changed, and ate before getting ready for his duties. The day became abnormal when an odd blue screen appeared in front of him while he was checking his appearance in his mirror.

_**[ "Ping!" ]**_

**[ Status Window ]**

He scrutinized the window carefully as it laid out pretty much everything about him in front of him. _'What in Kami's name?'_

Peering at the image in front of him, he read his level and his titles. This is a dream, isn't it?

"Hokage-sama! Something happened! All of these strange blue windows…" and a bunch of other ninjas arrived as they all started talking at once. He rubbed his head as he felt a headache rising up.

'_Damn it.'_

xxxxx

_**[ "Ping" ]**_

Kakashi stared dubiously at the screen that just popped up. He messed around with the screen for a moment and a certain title caught his eye.

**[ Pervert: Public ] – [ Gained by reading Icha Icha in public. ]**

**[ Effects: Injuries from women regenerate 50% faster. Seduction has low to no effects ]**

"…So being a pervert is good? This certainly sounds like a useful title…" he trailed off thoughtfully before shrugging, going through his window again. He whistled.

'_So many Jutsu's and I barely remember half of them!'_ More like he never used half of them.

xxxxx

Uchiha Obito, who is also currently known as Tobi, felt like going out and complaining to whoever that done this. He was supposed to put his plans into effect within another decade! Who were they to decide and do whatever the hell they want?!

"I'm… going to murder them." He muttered as a dark aura radiated from him. His Sharingan twirling madly as he clenched his fist.

_[ "My apologizes, dear player. If you have any other complaints, please submit them by using the GM help button. Thank you." ]_

Obito threw his mask at the ground in fury when he heard the mocking instructions. He could hear the barely concealed laughter that threatened to spill as he roared his hatred of the 'GM' to the world, the rest of the Akatsuki also in similar conditions as they awoke to the new changes that were made to the world.

xxxxx

Itachi could only stare blankly at the message that popped up in front of him.

**[ Message: ]**

**[ Uchiha Itachi; your sacrifices and deeds have greatly moved me. The lengths you go to for what you consider precious… I have taken this chance to give you two gifts. Use them wisely. ] **

**[ Gifts ] **

**[ Checker Mirror – Tuned to only a single person so the user can continuously check upon the persons ****well-being****. Rank: Unique ] – [ Already tuned to Uchiha Sasuke ]**

**[ Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan - Permanent version of the Mangekyō Sharingan. Rank: SS ]**

Itachi felt his eyes burning as he clutched his arms in pain. Moments later, the pain went away and the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan stared back at him, making him unable to breathe until they went away. Once they did, he collapsed.

"…What?" he gasped silently as he asked the question to whoever this 'God' was. He allowed himself to be lulled asleep as a faint flickering image appeared before him. All he remembered was the bright golden hair that looked painfully familiar to someone long dead.

"Yon…daime?" he slipped blissfully into the darkness that called him.

xxxxx

All around the Elemental Nations, there were only confusion among the people. Things were changing; some already called life a game but… now it is truly a Game.

A game named:** [ Life ]**

"Someone freaking explain to me what the hell is going on!" Many of the Kages raged in their offices as piles of paper with various complaints piled up and filled their rooms.

A small boy high up in the air giggled as he watched the events in amusement. A circle of all nine Bijū surrounded him, all with various levels of amusement as they gazed at the 'GM' of this new reality.

"**What are we? Bosses?"** Matabi joked as her tails waved happily from seeing all the blood veins popping.

"Eh, why not?" Naruto shrugged. His kimono rustling as he took out a fan from his sleeve. Half of his face was covered using the fan as he smiled. "Let's see how things go for now."


End file.
